Faximum Ride
by eveltarose
Summary: Max and Fang escaped the School years ago to live together. They also live with their two children, Alex and Madeline. They truely think they are safe, but are the really? PS the rest of the Flck is not in this story. They don't know them. REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

I wake up and roll over in bed. I'm momentarily startled by Fang's sleeping face. I cant help smiling at it. Being able to sleep in bed with the love of my life, with no worries, feels... right. I kiss his forehead and slip out of bed. I go downstairs to the kitchen and crack some eggs into a skillet and scramble them. I then fry up some bacon, pop some biscuits in the oven, and whip up some gravy. I set the table with four plates and and all the food. I slump back upstairs and go into my daughter's room. "Wake up sweetie pie," I say walking over to her bed. She rubs her eyes and looks at me. I grab her arms and pull her out of bed in a swinging motion. She laughs and I push her black curls out of her eyes. She takes my hand and we go down to the kitchen. Fang is at the table putting our four-year-old son, Alex into his booster seat. "Morning," I say to Fang, giving him a quick kiss. "Morning he half-smiles back. "Morning, daddy," Madeline says to Fang. He also brushes her black curls out of her endless eyes. She's the spitting image of her father.

"I hungry!" Alex says from his seat. I smile at Fang, and fix him a plate. Alex does have brown hair like mine, and brown-ish eyes, but he doesn't look like me other than that. We sit down and eat our breakfast together as a family. Again it feels... right. "Mom, can I go outside and practice flying?" Madeline asks, finishing her third plateful. "Yeah, let's all go," I say. We go upstairs to put on some casual clothes and go out to the wide-open backyard. We all take a running start together, Alex in my arms, jump, and snap out are wings in unison. Perfect Hallmark moment. Well, you know, for the mutant bird-family edition. Madeline swerves around in powerful zig-zags, her black wings moving up and down with so much grace. Does being a mom really make me this poetic? I hold Alex out flat below me as I fly. He has his tawny wings out and his arms in front of him like Superman. I cant help smile again. In the six years of being a mom, iv'e been really different. I like it though. Being free to live away from the school with my family is great. "Ahh!" I hear. I immediately turn around and see Madeline dropping to the ground.


	2. Chapter 2

I tossed Alex over to Fang and shot down after Madeline. She was dropping like a rock. "Mom!" she yells. _I'm coming, baby,_ I think. I grab up under her armpits and take her in my arms. I wipe the tears from her face and ask, "Honey what happened?" She sniffles and replies, "My wing," I look over and notice her hand is on her right wing. "I think I broke it," she manages to choke out. "Its alright," I tell her. We fly back to the house where Fang and Alex are. "What happened?" He says to my as I carry Madeline through the door. "Its her wing," I tell him. He takes her and lays her on the kitchen table he cleared off. Fang gentle feels her right wing. His face looks steady and concentrated. "Ouch!" Madeline yells as Fang feels a new spot. "I'm sorry, Maddie," he says. "Fells broken," he says. "Broken?" I reply. "Yeah, " he says. He turns to look at Madeline's tight face. "No flying til this heals," he says.

"But-" she starts but Fang cuts her off. "I'll have to wrap it in a splint," he opens a medical box we have and starts working on her wing. "Where's Alex?" I remember that I tossed Alex to Fang before going after Maddie. "His room," Fang says, concentrating on the splint he was making. I walked upstairs and opened Alex's door. He was on the floor playing with his action figures. "Hi mommy," he says. He holds up a man in a blue power suit. "Wanna play?" I need to keep him out of Fang's way. "Sure," I say to him. I sit down and pick up a red action figure. I play with him but all I can think about are the two downstairs.


	3. Chapter 3

After what seems like hours of playing with Alex, Fang comes upstairs. "How is she?" I immediately ask. "She'll be okay," he says. I let out a sigh of relief. "Maddie's gonna be otay?" Alex asks. I smile. "Yeah, sweetie, she'll be just fine." I look at Fang and find him smiling. _Actually _smiling. "Where is she now?" I ask standing up and stretching."I patched up her wing and put her in bed," Fang replies. I pick up Alex and hold him on my hip. "I'm still hungry," he says in his cute little-kid voice. I laugh and carry him downstairs. I fix him two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. He eats both of them and drinks a big glass of orange juice.

I go upstairs to peek in on Madeline. She's sleeping soundly with her black wings stretched out. I see the splint on her right wing. I close the door and go back downstairs to Fang and Alex. Fang and Alex are watching 'Adventure Time' in the living room. I pull Fang aside. "You need something?" He asks. "I have to tell you something," I say to him. He raises his eyebrows. "I'm pregnant, Fang," I say. He just looks at me. "Well," I say. He still doesn't respond. "How long have you known?" He finally asks. "Since this morning," I reply. He looks away off into the living room as if he's in deep thought. I sigh and go upstairs to my bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

I open up my window and breath in the fresh air. I can't help myself. I jump out and snap out my wings. I fly for a wile then land. I start walking down the street. I come across a bench and sit down. I feel a hot tear roll down my face. _Why am I crying? What do I have to be sad about? So what, Fang's just surprised. He'll calm down. _"What's the matter, sweetheart?" I turn around. I see a familiar face. "J-Jeb...?" I stutter. "Yeah," he says, sitting beside me. "How have you been?" What the hell?! I thought we lost that loser ten years ago? Of course not. It's never over. Never. I'm always trapped in my nightmare. How could I believe it was over? I don't respond to Jeb. He's not going to get a rise out of me. I won't give him the satisfaction. I just get up and fly back home. Wait til I tell Fang Jeb is back. He'll freak. I open the front door and see my house turned upside down. Fang is in hand to hand combat with an eraser, Maddie is fending off and eraser, but barely, and Alex... Alex! He lays on the ground in the corner. I rush over to him. "Bought time you got home," Fang calls from across the room. "Shut-up I reply." I pick up Alex. His eyes are closed and his body is limp.

He's breathing though. I pick him up and run over to Madeline. I punch the eraser in the face and grab Maddie's arm. "Let's split," I say to Fang. We run out the front door. Fang grabs Madeline and I carry Alex. Then we snap out our wings and fly. "Daddy, what were those?" Madeline asks Fang. "Erasers," he says. We had told her all about our lives before, but she had never actually _seen _an eraser or anything. "How's Alex?" Fang ass me. "He's knocked out, but okay," I reply. We keep flying into the evening sky. It seems like its been a week, so many things have happened today. We just keep flying. Now I need to think of a plan. _Oh brother. _


	5. Chapter 5

We flew for ages before finally landing. Okay, a plan. I haven't had to be quick on my feet in _ten years. _I looked over at Fang who was laying the kids down. He slid over next to me. "I'm sorry for overreacting about the new baby," he said. I smiled at him, then looked away. I didn't like it when things were awkward between us. He shrugged, which meant the conversation was over. He got up and went over to the kids. I looked at my stomach. "Number three..." I said to myself. No, I need to focus on a plan.

_Bam! _The wind was knocked out of me as an eraser smashed into my side. I tried to yell for Fang, but he covered my mouth. "Now," he said in his chilling eraser voice. "You're coming with _me._" Before I could say anything else, he grabbed me and threw me into a landed chopper. _Where was Fang? Could he not hear me? _The chopper took off and the last thing I heard was Alex screaming, "Mommy!"

**Hey, sorry this chapter was short and kinda lame, but don't worry they won't all be like this! I just have a little writers block tonight, haha. But I promised I would update a chapter every day, so I had to. Well yeah, so review!**


End file.
